Leo Moves on With a Chick Piper Doesn't Like
by I'mawriternotcrazy
Summary: Piper hated her. One hundred percent. For a completely good reason. No, actually, despite what everyone says, she had many good reasons to dislike Elizabeth Albert. A ton. She just needs a bit of time to figure out what they are exactly. In which Leo starts dating a girl that only Piper seems weary about. And her parentage doesn't help.


**Disclaimer: Don't own none of this y'all**

 **BTW. This was written before I read the Trials of Apollo. So how I see it, Calypso and Leo have a great relationship that didn't last because I thought she was still immortal, and even as a mortal, I don't get it. Sure, she wants to settle down somewhere, but she was stuck on an island for thousands of years. Doesn't she want to see the world? And Leo's never been one to stay in one place. But I suppose as they matured they switched roles. Leo returns to camp after their breakup, and Calypso is wherever (Waystation I guess) and after a year or two, Leo starts dating a girl.**

 **Piper is defensive.**

 ***humor***

Piper hated her. One hundred percent. For a completely good reason. No, actually, despite what everyone says, she had many good reasons to dislike Elizabeth Albert. A ton. She just needs a bit of time to figure out what they are exactly.

"Is it her parentage?" Annabeth asked that morning at breakfast. They weren't in the pavilion eating, but instead splitting a bagel and cheese in Bunker 9 while Annabeth worked on some blueprints. Piper was angrily tearing apart most of their shared bagel.

"Partially, but not like that." She glared at the girl in questions-a daughter of Hera, as insanely impossible as that sounds-Piper couldn't help but think _of course_ Hera would have a demigod child who was also as annoying as herself.

Okay, not as annoying, but it was a close second.

"She's nothing like her mother, but when I first found out I was suspicious too." Annabeth admitted. Only she hated the Queen goddess more than Piper. Probably because of how many shoes she's had to thrown out due to the Queen's favorite animals always seeming to find Annabeth's path.

"She kinda is." Piper said.

"Stuck up, thinks she's better than everyone, she, uh-" Piper drummed her fingers, thinking of more words.

"Isn't any of those things?" Annabeth helped. Piper glared back at her, then returned to glaring at the witch's daughter across the room.

Okay. She wasn't stuck up. She was currently helping Leo repair a part of Festus, which means Leo was covered in oil and sweat, and Elizabeth had enough on her to prove she didn't care if her hair got dirty. _But._ She managed to look beautiful while handing a tool to Leo and then holding up Festus's wing while he climbed inside. Other children of Hephaestus and Athena (Those two cabins practically lived in this bunker) even looked over.

"Okay, not stuck up, but like, don't you get the feeling that she thinks she's better?"

Annabeth frowned and thought about that.

"Oh! Beside the fountain, duh." She scribbled on her blueprint. Piper rolled her eyes.

Of course her best friend wasn't listening. She was designing parts of Olympus and was probably in the groove. Piper took an extra large bite of bagel to make up for being ignored.

...

During sword fighting class, something Piper was still surprised she was good at-it was all that practicing with Hazel on Argo II while they were wasting time between near death experiences- Elizabeth needed to get individual help from Percy. Piper watched closely. Not that she was scared of anything happening, the two had actually almost grown up together, Elizabeth living in the apartment next to Percy before he came to camp, attending the same highschool and their parents being friends.

Whenever Piper asked Percy if he felt what was off about Elizabeth, Percy rolled his eyes and said that everyone in school either didn't notice Elizabeth or hated her, after she rejected them or until she helped them with their homework and proved to be, actually, not as condescending as Piper claimed her to be. But Piper knew that Elizabeth was one of the only reasons he was passing his French class (she was fluent) and math class (when Annabeth wasn't available, of course.)

She sighed and went on with her sword work.

See, when Elizabeth first came to camp, Piper had made an effort with her. She was a quiet confused girl who took weeks to be claimed. Elizabeth had already known most of them from knowing Percy and Rachel from school, and Piper had found her nice. Normal. But quiet. What were her interests? What were her fears? Did she cut her hair completely unevenly and wear cheap clothes because she thought she was just like Piper or because she was cool or was she making a fashion statement?

Then Percy mentioned that her father had been arrested a few times and she probably got clothes from donation boxes or Good Will, and Piper dropped it.

Not that it matters what she wears. She looked amazing anyways. Everyone figured her a daughter of Aphrodite, then after her first two weeks, maybe a grandchild of Aphrodite, maybe Venus and they needed a road trip, then two months passed and people began to worry. Then three months passed, she was claimed, and people wished they were still making bets on her parentage.

"It's because she's too perfect." She told Leo that night, while they shared marshmallows by the nearly empty bonfire. They'd be pushed to go to bed soon, but for now she took the one moment Leo wasn't with the Princess to talk sense into him.

"She's poor but kind, smart but nice, pretty but willing to get dirty in oil and sweat-probably just to have more guys look at her."

"Woah now!" Leo shoved a finger in her face, which was on fire since he had been roasting a marshmallow on it.

"She ain't trying to get looked at by no one but me." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Then why-"

"She doesn't _need_ no one but _me",_ he moved his now not on fire finger around, "to tell her she's pretty."

"Leo!" She hit his hand away when it got close again, and he held it to himself and exaggerated hurt.

"Does she make you tell her that alot? 'Cause you know, Hera and Zeus's relationship-"

"Holy Hades Piper, get over it!" Leo was grinning but his voice was more serious.

"I get it." He continued grinning. "You really liked Calypso. So did I."

"That's not why-Leo. I didn't like her that much."

But she had. At first, Piper was pissed Leo would lead them on to believe he was dead, not return for _months,_ for some girl. And Piper told this girl exactly that.

And Calypso understood. She made sure that Leo and her adventures were short, with plenty of Iris messages in between visits. Calypso seemed like someone too good for Leo-not that Piper wasn't aware that Leo deserved someone amazing-but the girls he was usually into, weren't into him. Maybe she was using him.

But as they got to know each other, share things in common, well-Piper sometimes thinks she was sadder about the break up than Leo was.

Two years later, a daughter of Hera appeared and before anyone knew she was even half god Leo was obsessed with her. The first girl in awhile too. So maybe Piper didn't want to see Leo fall inlove and get his heart smashed to too small of pieces to even do his typical flirt-with-everyone-thing. She'd be defensive against any girl. But _Elizabeth_ is different.

"No." Piper broke the short silence. It was always short with Leo so she got use to it.

"It's not that. I just-fine. I don't want you to be hurt again. Calypso was great, she seemed great, but it didn't work out and I'm glad it didn't. It never does with an immortal. If it did, none of us would have siblings."

Leo pretended that he was only looking away to toss a marshmallow into his mouth. He missed three times, each time holding his finger out and saying, wait, wait, that's a warm up.

He made it.

"But is Elizabeth _really_ all that great?"

"Yes."

"Of course you'll say that, you're dating her!"

"Actually, that hasn't been classified."

This surprised Piper, and then so did the marshmallow that Leo "accidentally" bounced in her face. She took it off the bench and ate it.

"You aren't?"

"Well, she wants to take it-slow, easy, friends, maybe later, let's-just-not-talk-about-it-and-yet-make-out slow."

"Ew. And wow. I thought-everyone knew. I mean-why?" And then her anger came back.

"See! Because she doesn't deserve you! She thinks she's better and when someone shinier comes along she'll be _fast_ with them!"

Leo laughed.

"Shinier? Am I not shiny? If I'm not, I'll try to make sure tomorrow my grease stains are somewhere the light will hit."

"No, I mean like, you know, knight in shining armour? That's a thing. It is! Shut up." Leo started prancing around like some sort of demented knight in shining armour. Then he stopped suddenly and sat down.

"You dated Jason quickly, because of those fake memories telling you could trust him, and then those real ones proving you could, right? That's why we're all friends?"

"I'd say a lot more went into it. We work good together, we look good together, he saved my life, he looks good, he's wonderful-"

Leo stuck his finger in his mouth.

"That was disgusting. But exactly. Time. We just need time. Bethy wants-well, she just found out all these things about her, half god, half HERA- she needs time! She needs-"

"You don't believe any of that crap."

He threw his head back.

"No, I don't! I don't understand! I know so much about her now! And I haven't told anyone anything yet so why would I now?"

"What things?" Leo shoved her.

"Yeah, cause that would help. It's her family's fault. Dammit."

He slapped his mouth shut.

"No, too late." Piper tried to pry his hand off.

"You started, finish, or I'll imagine something worse!"

"You can't." He admitted. Then he shrugged.

"Okay, maybe you can. But, know this Piper, something people tend to have against her is thinking she has it easy and she shows it off. And yeah," He lifted his hands, "She's banging hot, she's had it easy. But you'd know what people do to people they like too much."

Piper remembered almost every time she walked down a crowded street in the city, and nodded.

"And she only came to the states when she was 7, to be raised by a guy-a great guy, according to her- who not long after the adoption was finalized was caught doing illegal things. He wasn't arrested as many times as Percy always says, but still."

"I get the feeling Percy doesn't like her family."

"Yeah, me too. But so does Elizabeth and she doesn't even care."

"Where was she before New York?"

"Greece."

Piper hesitated. She knew Elizabeth spoke German (And French and was learning Spanish with Leo and was doing great in Ancient Greek and Latin classes!) because her father was German, but they all knew she was adopted. I mean, that man being the one man Hera would choose in all the history of time? Nah.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad for her because she was put up for adoption, it isn't working. She loves her adoptive dad, so why's it a bad thing?"

Leo laughed again.

"It's not! Her dad's great! But, you didn't even know all that! What's her favorite subject in school?"

The sudden change in subject nearly gave Piper whiplash.

"Uh, math? Science?" She was really smart, apparently, skipped a grade, apparently, Annabeth had thought they were sisters, apparently.

"Drawing."

"What?"

"She draws. It's why she's friends with Rachel." The oracle who was also an artist.

"Oh."

"She's good at it know why? And no, it's not for some philosophical reason you also seem to think she cares about. But 'cause it's fun. She says that. She's drawn you."

"Me? When the hell?"

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, be offended because an artist liked how you looked enough to draw you. Also, don't tell anyone, because when I found her secret stash of sketches I swore I'd never tell but like I should show you she made you look cool, it was like when you were laughing-"

"What's she make me look like? And when'd she do it? Did she take a picture of something?"

Leo shrugged and grabbed more Marshmallow.

"Nah, she has photographic memory."

"Oh of course she does! She probably just said that she does and is lying!"

Leo threw his head back and nearly choked on his marshmallows.

 **Basically me ranting about my oc yeah sorry**


End file.
